Лунный свет на двоих
by RubyNury
Summary: Что такое любовь? Как признаться, если любишь? Банни ищет ответы на вопросы у "профессионала". Сможет ли Сейя помочь ей в этом? История о любви и надежде.


**~ * ~ Лунный свет на двоих. Любовь – какая она? ~ * ~**

Сегодня была необыкновенная ночь. Небо было высоким и ясным, и в его темно-синем бархате ярко сияла луна. Здесь всегда было так тихо, так спокойно… Но _эта_ ночь была наполнена предчувствием чего-то очень важного. Казалось, все застыло и замерло в ожидании.

Как обычно, Сейя пришел в свой тайный уголок отдохнуть, подумать, помечтать. Сидя на теплой земле, он задумчиво водил рукой по траве, даже не замечая, как травинки щекочут его ладонь.

Как всегда, перед его глазами возникли искрящиеся смехом распахнутые глаза небесного цвета, радостная улыбка и две его любимые золотистые шишечки-оданго. Он непроизвольно улыбнулся, нежность затопила его сердце.

-Куколка… - вздохнул он, взъерошивая темные волосы. Опустив голову на руки, он загляделся на лунную дорожку. Что происходит с этой девушкой в последнее время? Хотел бы он прочесть ее мысли.

С чего вдруг она стала так мила с ним, так приветлива? Даже когда он хотел поддразнить ее, называя «пончиком» или «куколкой», она больше не взрывалась и не пыталась стукнуть его портфелем. Вместо этого слегка краснела и, неловко улыбаясь, уходила куда-нибудь. А ему в такие моменты хотелось сгрести девчонку в охапку и покрыть поцелуями ее пылающие щеки, сверкающие глаза и нежные губы. Он сходил с ума по ней! Поразительно, но его чувства стали еще сильнее, чем тогда, когда они только встретились. Если бы он только мог…

Шорох листвы и звук осторожных шагов нарушили его уединение. Кто еще мог узнать об этом месте?

Сейя сжал в кармане свою звезду, готовясь перевоплотиться в Воина при первых же признаках опасности.

Однако, осторожно раздвинув ветки высоких кустов, на поляну вышла невысокая стройная девушка. Парню пришлось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Лунный свет матово посеребрил две знакомые шишечки.

-Сейя, ты где? – неуверенно позвала девушка, оглядываясь вокруг и не сразу замечая его.

Он встал и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, подошел к ней поближе. Её радостная улыбка вызвала его ответную ухмылку.

-Привет, пончик. Как ты нашла меня?

-Я? – она хихикнула и смущенно почесала затылок. – Ну, это долгая история. В любом случае… - тут она замолчала, наконец, рассмотрев место, где оказалась. – Ух ты, как здесь красиво!

Она подбежала почти к самой воде, любуясь прекрасным пейзажем.

Он последовал за ней и встал за спиной, едва сдерживая желание обнять ее и положить голову к ней на плечо.

-Вообще-то это мой тайный уголок. Я прихожу сюда, когда хочу побыть в одиночестве.

Она порывисто повернулась к нему и удивленно отшатнулась, когда парень оказался так близко.

-Да, здесь очень красиво, - пробормотала она, разглядывая то, что было у Сейи за спиной. – Так тихо и спокойно. Наверное, здесь хорошо мечтать… - вдруг она спохватилась, подняла голову и вопросительно взглянула ему в глаза. – То есть, мне уйти?

Юноша удивленно улыбнулся и поднял руки, будто сдаваясь.

-Вот уж не думал, что ты воспримешь мои слова так. Ладно, так уж и быть, _ты_ можешь остаться. Видишь, какой я классный. Ты должна быть рада – многие девчонки отдали бы всё за то, чтобы оказаться со мной наедине в таком укромном уголке да еще и под лунным светом, - насмешливо поддразнил он.

«_А я отдал бы всё за то, чтобы ты хотела этого так же сильно…_»

Банни весело рассмеялась и слегка стукнула его кулачком по плечу.

-Да ладно тебе! С тобой я в безопасности, - она кивнула своим мыслям и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, притворно грозно сдвинула брови. – Ведь так?

Сейя возвел глаза к небу. Эта девчонка никогда не изменится.

-Ну конечно, пончик. Со мной тебе нечего бояться. И все-таки… для чего ты меня искала? Ты ведь не просто так пришла, верно?

Удивленная его тоном, Банни взглянула на парня. Он не смотрел на неё, его взгляд был устремлен куда-то в небо.

-Ну, вообще-то да, - созналась она, отходя от него подальше и садясь на землю. Случайно ли, но она выбрала то же самое место, где до этого сидел Сейя. – Я хотела сказать тебе кое-что… важное.

«_Наверняка опять об этом Мамору… Господи, дай мне сил, чтобы выдержать это и помочь ей_».

Он неторопливо подошел к ней и сел рядом. Потом откинулся назад и, засунув сорванную травинку в рот, снова молча уставился в звездное небо. Девушка, поколебавшись, тоже легла на траву, и её мысли унеслись далеко-далеко.

Так прошло какое-то время, и ни один из них не проронил ни слова. Сейя уже начал было надеяться, что неприятного разговора не будет, но Банни вдруг села и тихо пробормотала:

-Сейя, можно спросить тебя кое о чем?

Парень вздохнул и тоже сел, слегка откинувшись назад и опершись на вытянутые руки.

-Конечно, куколка. Спрашивай все, что хочешь.

-В последнее время я часто задумываюсь… Нет, не так. Понимаешь, у меня внутри что-то меняется, и… кажется, мне нужна помощь. Я… уже не уверена, что знаю, что такое любовь. Вот скажи, Сейя, - блестящие глаза с надеждой взглянули на него, - как… человек понимает, что он любит? Или что он любим. Ведь наверняка должны быть какие-то особенные признаки? У тебя наверняка большой опыт в любовных отношениях, ведь ты такой симпатичный и знаменитый, и девчонки сходят по тебе с ума, и… ну, и все такое. Мне кажется, что никто лучше тебя не сможет помочь мне в этом.

-А, ну… да, наверное… - парень казался немного польщенным и намного больше смущенным. «_Она что, правда, думает, что я какой-то плейбой? Забавная девчонка…»_

Сейя заглянул ей прямо в глаза, на мгновение позволив себе помечтать о том, чего он никогда не получит. О ней. Сейчас у него был великолепный шанс завоевать эту девушку. Именно сейчас, пока она ранимая, беззащитная, со смятением в душе и в мыслях. Если он все сделает правильно (а парень знал, что и как надо сделать), то она может остаться с ним. И ей больше никогда не будет больно из-за того… идиота. Потому что тогда он, Сейя, будет заботиться о ней, оберегать ее, как и мечтал об этом с самого начала.

-Ну, любовь – это… - он запнулся, пытаясь выразить то, что казалось таким очевидным, - так, дай-ка подумать немного, чтобы я мог подобрать нужные слова.

-Хорошо.

Она кивнула и посмотрела на него с каким-то отчаянным выражением, будто ища что-то в его лице, в выражении глаз, но что именно? Когда, наконец, девушка отвела взгляд, Сейя вновь обрел способность дышать.

Пока она не видела, он взглядом ласкал ее нежную светлую кожу, огромные блестящие глаза, милую загадочную улыбку, мягкие розовые губы, легкие очертания фигуры. Обхватив колени руками, девушка задумчиво смотрела на лунную дорожку на озере.

«_Любовь – это… например, когда я поджидаю тебя около школы, а иногда незамеченным иду за тобой по пятам от самого дома, лишь бы побыть с тобой рядом хоть немного. _

_Или тот сладкий запах твоих волос, от которого у меня перехватывает дыхание, даже если я тебя не вижу, - ты пахнешь цветами и медом. Или то, как у меня по спине бегут мурашки, когда, проходя мимо, ты слегка задеваешь меня рукой или краешком одежды. А еще - то, что помогает мне безошибочно угадывать даже тихий звук твоего голоса в шумной толпе._

_Это то, как ты счастливо улыбаешься, когда видишь малышей или сладости… хотя, вообще-то любую еду. Это нежность, которая переполняет меня, когда ты неосознанно ищешь мою руку или прижимаешься к моей груди, если смущена или напугана. Это мягкое сладкое чувство, которое разрастается во мне каждый раз, когда я вижу две таких родных золотистых шишечки поверх всех голов. Мне нравится называть тебя куколкой или пончиком и постоянно дразнить, потому что я обожаю смотреть, как ты кипишь и заводишься – ты очаровательная и забавная, даже когда сердишься._

_Любовь - это то, как твоя слабость и ранимость превращаются в невероятную силу, если дело касается тех, кого ты любишь._

_А ещё это бесконечное и всепоглощающее желание быть рядом с тобой, охранять, защищать тебя, оберегать от трудностей и боли, что несет мир._

_Это едва сдерживаемое сострадание, наполняющее меня, когда ты плачешь… Тогда мне хочется осушить твои слезы своими поцелуями. А еще это удивительно теплое чувство, от которого сжимается сердце… Я хочу держать тебя в своих объятиях; хочу, чтобы ты смотрела мне прямо в глаза… и видела мою душу. Так, как умеешь только ты. Я так хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно. И еще я хочу. Чтобы. Весь мир. Знал. Что ты. Моя._

_Для меня любовь – это… это ты»._

Сейя тут же понял, что это прозвучит слишком драматично, и сокрушенно покачал головой. Это отпугнет ее. Он потеряет ее, если скажет все это.

Кроме того, у него нет права нарушать её предначертанное будущее. Сецуна, или Сейлор Плутон, показала ему, что именно он отнимет у любимой Банни, чего она лишится, если рядом с ней будет он, Сейя, а не Мамору.

Она заслуживает огромного счастья.

«_А как же я? Я ведь тоже заслуживаю счастья, разве нет? – _прозвучал слабый внутренний голос_. – Я люблю её, и сейчас – именно тот момент, когда у меня, наконец, есть шанс обрести счастье с ней. Почему я не могу просто… сделать то, о чем так долго мечтаю? Я ведь, правда, могу сделать её счастливой, и хочу! Разве этого не достаточно? Почему я должен отказаться от нее в пользу какого-то Мамору?_»

Он боролся со своими чувствами, зная, что битва будет по-любому проиграна, потому что здесь выбирал не он… а она. Лишь последняя мысль, как легкое дуновение ветерка, как нежное прикосновение лепестка розы, помогла ему смириться с поражением, когда тихий мелодичный голос прозвучал у него в голове.

«_Ты же знаешь, почему, Воин… Потому что любовь – это также самопожертвование ради счастья того, кого любишь_».

Сейя, или, скорее, Воин в нем, который был сильнее и взрослее, повернулся к Банни и задержал долгий взгляд на ее лице. Лунный свет блеснул в его неожиданно выступивших слезах.

Девушка почувствовала взгляд Сейи и, повернувшись к нему, вопросительно улыбнулась.

Юноша улыбнулся ей теплой улыбкой, полной любви, и пропустил между пальцами один из хвостиков, струящихся из золотистых шишечек.

-Прости, пончик, - он поднял глаза к звездному небу. – Я лишь воин. Боюсь, о любви мне известно не так уж много. Я знаю лишь одно: все эти толпы кричащих фанаток, все эти письма с признаниями, все эти чувства и привязанность, что они нам дарят… это не та любовь, которую ты ищешь, или про которую ты сейчас спрашиваешь. _Та_ любовь, она другая, - он не решился сказать главное.

Банни взяла его за руку и ласково погладила его ладонь. После этого Сейя вообще забыл, что хотел сказать.

-Несколько минут назад, когда ты попросил немного времени на раздумья, мне показалось, что я могу читать твои мысли. Ну, не то что бы я слышала сами слова, - уточнила она, увидев, что Сейя немного покраснел. – Я просто ощутила… ту любовь, о которой я и спрашивала. Которую я ищу. Это такая нежная, чистая, мягкая, но в то же время невероятно сильная и страстная энергия. Ты тогда думал о ней… о своей Принцессе, да?

Сейя был так поражен таким предположением, что совсем не заметил, как девушка прижала к груди дрожащие руки, и как упал ее голос в конце. Он опустил голову, не веря своим ушам. Она была так права насчет его чувств, но совершенно ошибалась в том, на кого они направлены! Хотя… он грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям, она ведь и есть _его_ _Принцесса_. Одна-единственная.

-Ну… да, - вздохнул он, вновь надевая бодрую улыбку всеобщего любимца, - да, я думал о своей Принцессе. О девушке, которую я по-настоящему люблю, единственной во всей Вселенной.

Банни отвела взгляд и промолчала. Его улыбка увяла.

Немного поколебавшись, Сейя обнял девушку за плечи и притянул ближе к себе. Банни просияла и взглянула ему в глаза, проникая взглядом до глубины души, как он всегда и мечтал. Расстояние между ними было совсем небольшое, но стало еще меньше, когда он немного наклонился, а девушка приподняла лицо ему навстречу. Её глаза искрились радостью и счастьем, она полностью доверилась ему, и от этого ей было хорошо и уютно в его объятиях. Впервые за очень долгое время, наполненное сомнениями, страхами и неуверенностью она, наконец, почувствовала себя защищенной, желанной и... любимой.

Казалось, это так правильно – сидеть в его объятиях... так тепло и хорошо... На какое-то мгновение девушка позволила себе помечтать о том, как могло бы все обернуться, если бы это Сейя был предназначен ей судьбой. Удивительно, но эта мысль не испугала её так, как Банни могла бы ожидать. Более того, она показалась даже заманчивой.

Ночь была наполнена тишиной и освещалась лишь яркими лунными лучами. Банни решительно взглянула в глаза Сейи еще раз, твердо зная, что она сделает прямо сейчас. На этот раз ей было все равно, правильно она поступала или нет. Слишком долго она ждала его поцелуев, чтобы сейчас отступить.

Девушка подняла руку и осторожно положила ладонь на грудь Сейи. Его глаза расширились от изумления. Неужели его самое заветное и тайное желание может сбыться прямо сейчас?

Он любил её так сильно, что иногда это причиняло боль, и поэтому сейчас он понимал, что поступок Банни продиктован романтичным настроем, витавшим в этой ночи, и, пожалуй, слишком долгим и порой безнадежным ожиданием и тоской по своему любимому. Конечно, обстановка была прекрасной и располагала к любви и признаниям. Но… Сейя также знал, что, поддавшись порыву сейчас, завтра она будет жалеть об этом.

-Сейя, - девушка прошептала лишь его имя, но он точно знал, о чем она просит.

Длинные ресницы скрыли темно-синие глаза на мгновение. Он сделал свой выбор. «_Прости меня, пончик_».

Сейя ласково провел пальцами по щекам Банни, с легкой улыбкой убрал непослушные прядки и, медленно склонившись над девушкой, бесконечно нежно поцеловал ее в лоб.

-Да, куколка, любовь – это то, что я чувствую к Принцессе, а ты – к своему Мамору. Именно так можно узнать, что любишь. Любовь просто есть, в твоем сердце.

Казалось, между ними тут же выросла стена. Банни попыталась, но так и не смогла ничего сказать. Придя в себя немного позже, она кивнула.

-Спасибо тебе, Сейя, - прошептала она, пряча глаза. – Я знала, что ты сможешь помочь мне разобраться в этом.

Он подмигнул ей и ободряюще улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его собственное сердце разлетается на тысячи осколков.

Её губы задрожали, девушка прильнула к Сейе и спрятала лицо у него на груди, а он крепко обнял ее и нежно погладил ее волосы.

-Все правильно... у меня есть... мой Мамору, - беззвучно шептала она, чувствуя, как слезы жгут глаза. Соленые капли все же пролились по её щекам и намочили его майку. – У меня есть мой Мамору. Есть Мамору... – тихие слова звучали будто напоминание.

Банни даже не осознавала, что шепчет «есть» вместо «люблю».

Сейя прижал девушку к груди еще крепче и легонько поцеловал ее в макушку.

-Все будет хорошо, все наладится, я тебе обещаю, - едва выговорил он. В горле застрял ком. Еще одна тщетная попытка убедить себя, будь она проклята. – Я всегда с тобой.

Слезы заблестели в его глазах. Сейя крепко зажмурился и прижался щекой к душистым волосам девушки, пытаясь обрести утешение в той мысли, что он все сделал правильно. Все так и должно быть. Но почему же от этого так тяжело на сердце?

-Я люблю тебя, Сейя, - почти беззвучно выдохнула Банни в его майку. Она пришла сказать ему об этом, но так и не смогла.

-Я люблю тебя, моя принцесса, - прошептал он, дыханием касаясь ее волос. Она не могла его услышать.

Так они и сидели, крепко обнявшись, слезы сверкали и катились по их щекам; любя друг друга, они так и не набрались смелости открыть свои сердца и просто признаться, не боясь будущего. А лунный свет по-прежнему тихо струился, омывая их, унося их печаль, облегчая сердечную боль и нашептывая новые мечты и обещания. Всё ещё будет…


End file.
